Gay
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: "How did you do it?" "I've done alot of stuff, Stan, please specify."     Friendship Kenny X Stan


"How did you do it?" asked Stan curiously. He was currently sitting on his desk chair while his orange clad friend laid lifelessly on his bed. He liked hanging out with Kenny, he felt like Kenny just understood him, even if they didn't say a word to one another. That may not sound like the most intimate friendship but it wasn't, it was a different type of relationship. A good one.

Everybody always had to question Stan or make his decisions for him but not Kenny. Kenny sat and listened then to add to the conversation he'd throw in a few perverted jokes and give some shitty advice. Even though when you consider the things Kenny suggests you may realize that it's pretty good advice, it just wasn't worded the right way.

Kenny smirked and flipped onto his stomach, now he was staring innocently into Stan's orbs from across the room, "I've done a lot of stuff, Stan. Please specify."

Stan chuckled and rolled his eyes at Kenny's obnoxious response, "How did you come out?"

"Come out? As in like birth?" before Stan could object and re-explain himself Kenny spoke, "Well I really don't want to explain the process of sex and child labor but if I have to-"

"No, Kenny! Dude, that's gross!" Stan protested in annoyance.

Kenny shrugged and kept a mild facial expression, "Hey it's the miracle of life."

"Dude, you're a fag."

Kenny tossed a pillow at Stan and beamed him a shining smile. He gave him one of those rare genuine smiles that nobody else but him gets to see. Hardly anyone gets to see his face in general and if they do he usually gives them a dirty grin or a sly smirk, "I'm proud to be one."

There was a moment of silence as the two boys stared at one another across the room, Stan's eyes growing more curious by the minute, "That's what I have a question about." Kenny quirked a brow and stared at him stupidly, "How did you come out of the closet? Like how did you know you were flaming?"

Kenny continued to smile at the nervous and now blushing Stan, "Simple my dear Stan, I hate women."

Stan gave him a questioning look and crossed his arms for more emphasis. He was talking to the boy who was obsessed with drawing girls private parts and talked about sex all the time. "Yeah right." was Stan's only response accompanied by a roll of the eyes.

"Seriously, I hate women." Kenny sat up and smirked, "All they do is bicker, whine, and bitch about pointless shit. Then when you talk to them all they talk about is clothes, hair, make up, shoes, boys and calories."

Stan nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it. Wendy keeps saying how she wants me to open up to her more and share our feelings."

"Girls push it. They push it over the edge, you know?" he wasn't really looking for an answer but Stan let out a 'Yeah' just to show he was listening, "They want to get to know you but they don't realize that they are pushing you further away. I mean come on, when I want to tell you something or talk about something then I'll do it when I'm good and ready."

"How are guys different?" Stan questioned. He's met some pretty girly guys, most of which are in fact gay.

"Straight men are the polar opposite and gay men may be able to relate in some ways but even they understand what personal space is and they don't talk about girl stuff."

"You know, there are girls that don't fit your description." he objected probably sounding retarded because everyone knew girls were all pretty much the same or at least almost all of them shared the same mentality, that's why they can understand what each other is thinking without saying a fucking word.

"Yeah, dykes." Kenny was such a sexist bastard but he did have some clear points. Points that really made sense.

Stan chuckled in response, "Yeah…"

"Not to mention taking it up the ass is more pleasurable than you can believe." Kenny let out a perverted moan.

"Dude, that's sick!" Stan made a distorted face to show how grossed out he was. "You always seemed like a topper."

"I've done both and I enjoy both. Take both to my advantage. You could do that to."

Stan looked at him utterly confused and a bit flustered, "I'm n-not gay, dude." he specifically muttered the word gay extremely quiet, as if just saying it makes him automatically gay.

"Not that. You could take advantage of your selection. Boys and girls." Kenny winked but Stan couldn't process what he was saying, he just blushed more, "Seriously, Stanley, may I ask why you are so curious to know why I'm gay? Not many straight men question gay men so openly and upfront." Kenny leaned back on his hands and gave that dirty grin like he knew something Stan didn't.

Stan shot him a serious look, "Are you implying something?"

"You tell me."

Stan growled, "Fine! Keep your fucking mouth shut or else I'll kill you!"

"That's not much of a threat." shrugged Kenny, dying was all to natural to the boy.

"Seriously Kenny! Don't tell anyone…" he was more pleading then threatening now, "Please, man…"

"It's alright Stan. I accept you." there was a moment of silence while Stan fidgeted and remained a dark shade of crimson red that is until Kenny spoke again, "So can I be your first gay lover?"

"The fuck, Dude!"

"Just a question." Kenny held his grin.

Stan rolled his eyes and smiled back, "Whether I'm gay or straight, I still don't date whores."


End file.
